When a check is to be deposited in an account, it has generally been the case that the original physical paper check is presented for payment through a banking system. However, technological and legal developments (e.g., the Check-21 law) have made it possible to present an image of a check for payment in place of the physical paper check. With the availability of this mode of presentment, one issue that arises is how to capture images of the checks to be presented.
It is possible to capture an image of a check with ordinary image capture technology, such as a scanner or digital camera. When such an image is captured, there are typically portions of the image that represent part of a check, and excess portions of the image that do not represent part of the check. A process may be employed to determine which portions of the image represent the check(s) contained in the image.